Anubis One Shots
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Random friendship/romance one shots based on Anubis characters! Please read and review! If you review, please give me some characters and either friendship or romance! Rated T to be safe! :)
1. Chapter 1

One Shot 1: Nina and Eddie Friendship

Eddie runs a hand through his hair and sits on his bed. A million thoughts are running through his head every single minute. How can he be the Osirian? Why does he have to protect Nina? Why him? There are billions of other people in the world that could be destined to protect the Paragon, but it just had to be him. Why!?

"Fabian, can you please explain this damn Osirian stuff?"

Fabian closes his laptop and looks at Eddie. He sighs and shakes his head slowly. "I can't. I'm sorry. But if you really want to know, Nina is the one to talk to, Eddie."

"Thanks anyway, man!" Eddie exclaims as he runs out of the room in search of the one and only Chosen One he's suddenly destined to protect.

LINEBREAK

Nina sits in the floor of the library with her legs crossed under her. She picks the mask up off of the floor and caresses it in her hands. She traces the part that goes over the nose and stops when she hears someone calling her name.

"Nina! I need to talk to you!"

Eddie sits down beside Nina and takes the mask out of her hands. He sets it carefully on the floor beside him and looks at Nina. He notices the many dark bags under her eyes and the paleness of her flawless skin. "Fabian sent me to you. I want to know more about us. The Chosen One and the Osirian."

"The Chosen One is born on a certain day, during a certain hour, and in a certain month which all fall on the same number," Nina explains while fiddling with her locket. "The Chosen also has powers so they can see ghosts and spirits, which is why I could see Senkhara. The Chosen One also supposed to be very loyal and pure of heart. The Chosen is protected by their Osirian, which is you, and both of them can see spirits, have visions, banish spirits, and hear weird voices. The Chosen One also has powers like talking to ghosts and seeing visions."

Eddie nods, trying to understand everything Nina just told him. "Okay. Now, tell me about the Osirian. Me."

Nina leans back and props herself on her elbows. "Every Chosen One has someone to balance them, like yin and yang, which is the Osirian or you. Every Chosen One's Osirian is the complete opposite, including personality and gender. The Osirian can also see visions, hear voices, spirit banishment, and speak to spirits, like the Chosen One. It's the Osirian's job to protect the Chosen as best as they possibly can, no matter what."

Eddie sighs and rests his chin in his palm. "Nina, what if I fail? I don't want you to get hurt! I'm not cut out for this, Nina! I've never protected anyone before! I can't do this!"

Nina puts her hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Yes, you can, Eddie. It's your destiny, and your instinct. It's like when a man becomes a father for the very first time. It's their instinct to protect their baby."

"But I'm not a dad, and your not my baby!"

Nina starts to rub Eddie's back in a calming way. "It doesn't matter, Eddie. There's no difference. I'll help you. Okay? I still haven't figured out my destiny, either, so we're in it together. We always will be."

Eddie hugs Nina tightly. "Thanks, Nina. You're a really good friend."

"You're welcome, Eddie."

**Hey, guys! This is my new story since my laptop got a virus and the Auslly story I've been working on got deleted! I am so mad about it, and I'm so sorry!**

**This is my new story! It's going to be a series of one shots! Please review couples! It can be girl/girl friendship/romance, boy/boy friendship/romance, or girl/boy friendship/romance! I will make one shots with any characters and couples, including villains and teachers!**

**So, please review, follow, and favorite! If you review, please include the characters and either friendship or romance! I'm sorry about my Auslly story and I hope that you enjoy my one shots! And all of the information about the Chosen One and Osirian belongs to the House of Anubis Wiki!**

**Thanks for reading, amazing fanfic lovers! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	2. Chapter 2

One Shot 2: Patricia and Eddie Romance

Patricia locks her phone and looks at her best friend, Joy. "Joy, I really, really, really like him, but I don't know how to tell him! I don't want to weird him out, and I don't want to go overboard, either! What do I do!?"

Joy looks at Patricia over the top of her magazine, which has a shirtless Robert Pattinson on the front. "Relax, Patricia. Just walk up to the boy and tell him. Be straight forward, like you, don't change yourself because if he can't accept who you are, he doesn't deserve you."

Patricia gives Joy a friendly hug. "Thanks, Joy. You're awesome."

LINEBREAK

Eddie paces across his and Fabian's bedroom and runs a hand through his hair. "Fabian, help me! I like her so much, but I don't know what to do! I wanna tell her, but I don't wanna be creepy or something!"

Fabian laughs and lays his pencil on his Science homework . "Chill out, Eddie. Just walk up to her and tell her. Be yourself because she doesn't deserve you if she can't accept you."

Eddie and Fabian share a weird hug. "Thanks, dude. You're the best."

LINEBREAK

Eddie walks into the common room and sees Patricia sitting on the couch and whispering to Joy. "Patricia, can I talk to you in private?"

Everyone in the common room, excluding Fabian and Joy, looks at one and another and Patricia and Eddie. They all start muttering to themselves and whispering to one another, trying to figure out what's going on with Patricia and Eddie. Patricia glares at him when she walks out, and they all stop immediately.

LINEBREAK

Joy smiles and scoots closer to Fabian. "What's Eddie going to say Patricia?" She thinks she knows already, but she decided to ask instead.

Fabian smiles and laughs. "He's taking my advice. He's going to tell Patricia that he likes her."

Joy gasps. "Oh my gosh! Patricia likes Eddie, too! I told her to do the same thing! We so need to get them together if they chicken out!"

Joy and Fabian high five and start to come up with a backup Peddie plan.

LINEBREAK

Eddie and Patricia sit on Eddie's bed. Eddie sighs and turns around so he's facing Patricia; she does the same. "Patricia, I have something really important to tell you."

"Me, too, Weasel."

Eddie laughs. "I'll go first." He clears his throat and gets serious. "Listen, Yacker. I have a huge crush on you. I've had it since the first time I saw you in the student lounge. I love you, Yacker, and I really want us to get together."

Patricia smiles and laughs.

Eddie suddenly gets mad and glares at her. "What the hell, Patricia!? I just told you that I loved you, and your fucking laughing at me!"

Patricia wipes an imaginary tear from her eye. "Relax, Slimeball! I'm laughing because I love you, too, and I was so stupid because I thought that you didn't love me back!"

Eddie starts to laugh, too. "Seriously!?"

Patricia nods and laughs some more.

Eddie finally calms down an takes Patricia's hands. "I'm sorry I got so pissed, Yacker. Will you be my-"

Eddie gets cut off by Patricia kissing him. They kiss for about a minute until Patricia pulls away, panting.

"Does that answer your question?"

Eddie just kisses her again.

**This Peddie one shot is for Winxjaderamsey! I hope you liked it! Please review, follow, and favorite! Give me some more couples, too, please! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night! :)  
~fanficsrule2019**


	3. Chapter 3

One Shot 3: Eddie and Amber Friendship

Alfie knocks on Nina and Amber's door. He hears Amber say "It's open." so he walks into the room and closes the door. "Ambs, we need to talk."

Amber sets her nail filer on her bedside table and looks up at Alfie. She notices his scared eyes and turns concerned. "What's wrong, Boo?"

Alfie sighs and sits down beside Amber on her bed. "Do you know Willow from Isis?" Amber nods and he continues. "Well, I kind of, sort of, have a crush on her, and I wanna ask her out. So, I'm breaking up with you. See you later, princess," he says while kissing Amber's cheek and walking out of her room.

Amber stares at her door and tears up. How could Alfie just break up with her like that for Weeping Willow!? How!? She is way better than Willow! Prettier, funnier, smarter! How could he do that to her!?

Amber clutches her pillow and starts to sob into it, but she didn't know that she was butt-dialing a certain Osirian.

LINEBREAK

Eddie pauses the game he'd been playing on his laptop to answer his ringing phone. When he sees the name and the picture on the caller ID, he knows that it's important because she never calls him.

"Amber? Hello? Amber, are you-"

Eddie stops himself when he hears sobbing on the other end of the line. His eyes widen and he quickly hurries toward Nina and Amber's room, ignoring a very confused Fabian Rutter.

LINEBREAK

Eddie opens the bedroom door and hurries inside. He sees Amber crying into her pillow on her bed with Nina nowhere to be found. "Amber," he says cautiously while walking towards the sobbing blonde, "what's wrong?"

Amber looks up and a look of surprise and shock covers her face. "Eddie, what are you doing here?" she asks, her crisp British accent cracking because of the sobs.

Eddie holds up his phone and holds in a chuckle. "You butt-dialed me, Amber."

Amber takes her phone out of her back pocket and unlocks it. She starts to sob again when she sees the picture of her and Alfie from their trip to Paris over summer break.

Eddie walks over to her and wraps his arms around her super model frame. He lets her cry and snot into his chest, and he doesn't say a word. He just rubs her back soothingly as she cries, tears and mascara dampening his once completely dry, tear and snot free shirt.

After about twenty minutes, Amber stops sobbing and starts sniffling. She hands Eddie her phone and tells him the four digit password. "Change my lock screen, and delete the picture it is now. I can't stand to look at it anymore."

Eddie unlocks Amber's phone and sees her current lock screen. He sends it to his phone before deleting it, just in case Amber wants it back in the near future. He opens the Notes app and types something, takes a picture of it, and sets it as Amber's lock screen. He hands Amber's phone back to her and kisses her forehead. "Don't check the lock screen until I leave, and, if you have any comments, you know where to find me."

Immediately after Eddie closes the door, Amber looks at the picture that Eddie set as her lock screen.

**Hey, Amber! If you ever need anything, let me know! I'll do anything! You're one of my best friends, and you deserve the best! Love you, Pinky! :) -Eddie**

Amber looks at that note every single freaking day, lock screen picture or not.

**Hey, guys! No one requested an Edber friendship one shot, but I got this idea while playing Subway Surfers on my iPhone! I hope you liked it! Please review more couples, follow, and favorite! Please, guys!**

**Thanks for reading! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, amazing and wonderful people! I love you all! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	4. Chapter 4

One Shot 4: Patricia and Jerome Friendship

Patricia walks into her room and sits on her bed. She looks over and sees Joy typing furiously on her laptop. "What are you doing, Joy?"

Joy doesn't look up. She just keeps typing away. "Trying to win a date with Robert freaking Pattinson. All I have to do is answer some questions, send my answers via email, and then wait and see if he picks me!"

Patricia laughs and looks at the lock screen picture on her phone. Even though her and Eddie are dating, the picture is one of her and Jerome when they met for the first time.

_Ten year-old Patricia Williamson ran into the House of Anubis. She looked around in awe at all of the old things scattered everywhere, including a man with a beard who looked to be about eighty years-old._

_The man turned around and looked at her with a piercing glare and a stuffed raven in his arms like a baby. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?"_

_Patricia tried to make herself smaller, but it didn't work. "Um, I'm Patricia Williamson. My parents and sister just dropped me off so I could go to school here."_

"_Clarke!" the man yelled with a scoff._

_Suddenly, a little blonde boy ran into the entrance hall with a toothbrush in his small hand. "What do you want, Victor? I'm trying to clean the boys' toilet since it's part of my many punishments."_

_The man, Victor, glared at the boy and then pointed to __Patricia. "The girl's new here. Show her around and get her out of my site. Now."  
The boy beamed, showing that he had a missing front tooth, and threw the toothbrush down at Victor's feet. "Yes! Finally something else I can do besides pranking you and cleaning with a toothbrush!"_

_Victor picked up the toothbrush, glared at the two children, and walked up to his office._

_The boy smiled again and walked up to Patricia. "Hey. I'm Jerome Clarke, pranker and trouble maker." He held out his hand for a shake._

_Patricia shook his outstretched hand. "Patricia Williamson, trouble maker and new girl."_

_Jerome smirked and rubbed his hands together mischievously. "We're going to be good friends, Trixie. Real good friends."_

"Patricia. Patricia. Patricia!"

Patricia snaps out of her reverie and looks at Joy. "What!?

"I just sent in my answers! Now, it's going to be long month of waiting."

Patricia laughs and looks at Joy. "Do you know what's wrong with Jerome? He's been acting weird lately."

Joy shrugs. "I don't know, but if you want to know so bad, go talk to him."

"I will."

LINEBREAK

Patricia knocks on Jerome and Alfie's door. No one opens it so she knocks again. Eventually, she gets tired of waiting, so she just walks right in like she owns the place. She looks around and sees Jerome sitting on his bed, hair disheveled and his head in his hands. She sits beside him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Jerome?"

Jerome looks up and Patricia sees his bloodshot and baggy eyes. "Dad sent me a letter from a jail a couple of blocks away three days ago. I haven't gotten any sleep lately because I'm trying to figure out how to break the news to Poppy."

Patricia squeezes Jerome's shoulder lightly. "It's okay, Jerome. If you want, I can always tell her for you."

Jerome turns around with a smile on his face. "Really!? You will!?"

"I'd do anything for you, J. you're one of my best friends."

Jerome smiles and hugs Patricia. "Thanks, Trixie. I owe one."

"No you don't, Jerome. I owe you one," Patricia says as she walks out of his room in search of Poppy.

**Hey, guys! This Patrome friendship one shot is for HoAMR! I hope you liked it! Your Patfie friendship one shot will be up later today, too! It's kind of going to be a remake of capturing Alfie as a sinner in Season 3, so just pretend that Alfie will be the first sinner instead of Patricia!**

**NicholeDWalker1, your one shots will be up later today! I promise!**

**Everyone please review, follow, and favorite, and thanks ****for reading! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, amazing readers! I love you, and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	5. Chapter 5

One Shot 5: Patricia and Alfie Friendship

Patricia takes off her headphones and answers her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Patricia!" Alfie exclaims on the other line. "Listen! I don't have a lot of time! Frobisher and Denby are chasing me! They're planning on making me the first sin-"

Patricia pulls the phone away from her ear with wide eyes. Someone hung up on the other line! "I'm coming, Alfie!" Patricia thinks while making a beeline for the front door downstairs.

LINEBREAK

Alfie struggles against Frobisher's hold. "Let me go, Frobisher! I didn't do anything!"

Frobisher laughs evilly. "I know, Lewis, but remember to stay calm."

Alfie's eyes widen and he immediately stops thrashing under Frobisher and Denby's tough grip. He sighs and hopes that Patricia will save him before he's turned into one of Frobisher's little pets.

LINEBREAK

Patricia runs full speed toward the Gatehouse, her combat boots pounding against the dry grass. She finally reaches the Gatehouse and starts to type in the combination, but she stops herself. She can't go in the front! Frobisher or Denby is probably waiting in the study, and they could hear the door unlock!

Patricia smirks and runs around toward the back of the Gatehouse. She'll have to take a little detour to save one of her fellow Sibuna members and best friends.

LINEBREAK

Alfie sighs as Frobisher holds him while Denby gets her key out of her purse. She unlocks the door and her and Frobisher lead Alfie into the tank room. Alfie looks around for Patricia and sees a flash of red hair behind the wall toward the elevator and the secret passage.

Suddenly, Alfie sees Frobisher and Denby laying on the floor in front of him, unconscious. He whips around and sees none other than Patricia Williamson behind him, her hands placed on her hips and a triumphant smile on her face.

Alfie laughs and smiles. "What did you do, Trix!?"

Patricia smiles and makes a pinching motion with her left hand. "I pinched the nerve on their shoulders, so they passed out. They didn't even know what hit them, so they probably won't remember anything when they wake up"

Alfie smiles and hugs Patricia tightly. "Thanks, Patricia! Now, let's get out of here. They're freaking me out."

LINEBREAK

Sibuna looks at each other in awe as Patricia and Alfie tells them what happened earlier that day. They're all shocked and completely astonished by the time they get through.

"Wow!" KT exclaims. "I think Patricia needs to be our body guards!"

Patricia laughs and smiles. "I can't be all of your body guards, but I promise that I'll be there when you need me."

Alfie smiles and puts his arm around Patricia with a goofy smile on his face. "Believe her 'cause it's true!"

**Hey again, guys! This is HoAMR's Patfie friendship one shot! I hope you liked it! NicholeDWalker1, I'll have your Jerina and Mina friendship one shots up later today!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review with characters, follow, and favorite! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night! :)  
~fanficsrule2019**


	6. Chapter 6

One Shot 6: Mick and Nina Friendship

Mick looks across the common room at Mara. He's always liked her, but he's never had the guts to say so. He thinks it's cute when she scrunches her nose when she's really focused, or when she wears her nerdy glasses around the house. He sighs and sees Nina walk into the common room. He smiles, gets up, grabs Nina's forearm, and pulls her back into the entrance hall.

"What's up, Mick? Is something wrong?"

Mick sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Can you help out a friend in need?"

"Sure! What do you need, Mick?"

Mick leans against the wall and looks at Nina. "Listen. I really, really like Mara, but I don't know how to tell her. So, can you talk to her and maybe drop some hints or talk about how cute I am or something? Please?"

Nina smiles and laughs. "Of course! I'd be happy to help you out!"

Mick gives Nina a friendly hug. "Thanks, Nina! I'll be hiding right here and watching. Okay?"

Nina nods and walks back into the common room. She walks over to Mara and sits down beside her on the couch. "Hey, Mara!"

Mara takes her glasses off and puts them in her lap. She smiles at Nina. "Hello, Nina! I'm sorry, but if you need help studying, I'm booked right now. I can't help you."

Nina laughs and props her feet up on the coffee table. "I don't need help studying, Mara. I want to talk about Mick with you."

Mara looks at Nina with her brows raised. "Mick? Why? You two aren't dating. Are you!?"

Nina laughs again. "No! Of course not!" Nina gets closer to Mara. "Listen, Mara. Mick told me to talk you and drop hints about him because he really likes you, and he didn't know how to tell you."

"Really!?"

Nina nods.

Mara smiles and grabs her book and glasses. "I like him, too! Where is he!? I need to talk to him!"

Nina laughs and points at the sarcophagus in the entrance hall. "In there."

Mara laughs, and Nina does, too.

Nina walks out of the common room and opens the sarcophagus. "Mara likes you, too. She's in the common room. Go talk to her, Mick."

Mick walks out of the sarcophagus and smiles at Nina. "Thanks a lot, Nina! You're a great friend and matchmaker!"

Nina smiles and giggles. "I try. I really do."

**Hey, guys! This is NicholeDWalker1's Mina friendship one shot with a little intended Mickara! I hope you liked it! I'll have your Jerina friendship one shot up later! Please, review, follow, and favorite, guys! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	7. Chapter 7

One Shot 7: Nina and Jerome Friendship

**Guys, for this one shot pretend that organized Donkey Day for the donkeys, not Jerome's scheme, and that Nina and Jerome are stuck doing the Wonkey Donkey together!**

walks up to Nina and Jerome in the student lounge, a clipboard and a pen in his hands. "Nina! Jerome! Would you two like to sign up for a Donkey Day activity?"

Nina smiles and laughs. "Sign me up, ."

Jerome thinks about it. "I guess I could use my pranking time to help a donkey. Sign me up!"

smiles and writes something down on the clipboard. "Great! You to will be doing the Wonkey Donkey together tomorrow!"

Jerome laughs. " , did I hear you correctly? Together?"

Nina looks at Jerome and . "Yeah. What is the Wonkey Donkey, anyway?"

smiles and hands Nina a piece of rope. "Tomorrow, you two will tie your feet together and walk around like that all day. If you can do it and beat everyone else in your house, you get a day off from school where you can do whatever you want, and you'll get As on all of your work that day."

"Really!?" Nina and Jerome ask in unison.

nods. "Keep up with the rope, and thanks for signing up!"

LINEBREAK

Jerome wakes up the next morning with a smirk on his, but then he remembers that he has to walk around tied to Nina all day. He sighs and takes the piece of rope out of a drawer in his bedside table. He ties it around his wrist like a bracelet, so he won't lose it, even though he really wants to, and puts on his uniform.

Jerome wakes up Alfie and walks out of his bedroom and toward the common room, regretting letting sign him up.

LINEBREAK

Nina walks into the common room and sees everyone tied to someone, except Jerome of course. Alfie is tied to Amber, Fabian is tied to Joy, Mick is tied to Mara, and Eddie is tied to Patricia. Jerome walks over to Nina and takes the rope off of his wrist. "Ready, Martin?"

"Ready, Clarke."

Jerome laughs and ties his left foot and Nina's right foot together. After he ties himself and Nina together, he notices something. "Um, guys? How are we going to eat breakfast?"

Everyone looks at each other and groans and sighs are hear from all around. They knew they forgot something.

LINBREAK

After a very, very messy breakfast, the Anubis kids head to school. While they're walking, Fabian started to run because he was going to be late for French and he mad Joy fall which started the huge pileup. Joy made Patricia and Eddie fall, Eddie made Jerome and Nina fall, Nina made Amber and Alfie fall, and Alfie made Mick fall.

"Fabian! What the hell!" Eddie screams while Patricia struggles to get off of him.

Fabian laughs. "Sorry, guys, but I didn't want to be late."

Patricia laughs, too. "We were going to be late anyway. We probably should have left earlier."

Nina takes a deep breath, since Jerome is on top of her and she can barely breathe, and agrees. "You got that right, Patricia."

LINEBREAK

Everyone from Anubis lines up on stage, followed by . "Now, Anubis House who did the Wonkey Donkey challenge!" exclaims in the microphone. "The last team standing is Nina and Jerome!"

Everyone claps as hands Nina and Jerome their passes for the day off from school. "Thank you!" Nina says. "But Jerome and I couldn't have done it without our friendship that we discovered today!"

**Hey, Guys! This is NicholeDWalker1's other one shot! I hope you like it! Sibunafreak, your one shot will be up sometime today, too!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!thanks for reading! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, readers! :)  
~fanficsrule2019**


	8. Chapter 8

One Shot 8: Jerome and Amber Romance and Friendship

Amber sighs and combs the tangles out of her damp platinum blonde hair. "I just don't understand, Nins! How can I, Amber Millington, future super model, be dateless for the prom!? That's like almost impossible!"

Nina laughs and places a bookmark in her newest romance novel. "Jerome doesn't have a date to the dance. You guys could go as friends if you want to have a date that bad."

Amber smiles and puts her hairbrush on her dresser. She gets up and walks toward the door. "I think I'll do just that," Amber says while walking out of her and Nina's room.

LINEBREAK

Jerome looks up from his phone and sees Amber walk into the common room. He looks back down at his phone and feels Amber sit down beside him. He sighs and looks up again. "What's up, Amber? You barely talk to me let alone sit by me! Something's terribly wrong or you want something from me."

Amber smiles and plays with her fingers. "It's the latter this time." She pushes some of her hair behind her ear. "I don't have a date to the prom, and Nina mentioned that you didn't, either. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go as friends. Will you?"

Jerome locks his phone and puts it in his pocket. He stretches his legs out and props his feet on the coffee table by the alligator, too. "Sure, Millington. I'll go with you."

LINEBREAK

"Saturday night came fast," Amber thinks as she applies some concealer, blush, eye liner, and mascara to her face. She looks at her dress: a hot pink dress, covered with tiny rhinestones, that stops mid-thigh at the front and flows all the way to her ankles at the back.

"You look beautiful, ."

Amber turns around and sees Jerome leaning against the door frame, wearing a striking black suit with a hot pink tie to match Amber's dress. She blushes a little. "Thanks, Jerome. You don't look to bad yourself."

Jerome laughs and hooks his arm with Amber's. "I try. Shall we head over to the prom?"

"We shall, ."

LINEBREAK

Nina looks around at the prom and sees Amber and Jerome dancing very close to each other. She elbows Fabian and points at them. "I bet you twenty bucks that they'll kiss tonight and start dating."

Fabian laughs and shakes Nina's hand. "Deal, my Chosen One."

LINEBREAK

Amber leans her head on Jerome's chest as the DJ plays another slow song, so all the couples can dance. "I've had fun tonight, Jerome. More fun than I thought."

"Me, too, Millington."

Amber looks up and looks into Jerome's piercing blue eyes; Jerome does the same to her. He slowly starts to lean in and Amber meets halfway. They kiss passionately for about thirty seconds until Jerome pulls away.

"Amber, will you be my girlfriend?"

Amber smiles. "Yes."

**Hey, guys! This Jamber one shot is for sibunafreak! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)  
~fanficsrule2019**


	9. Chapter 9

One Shot 9: Fabian and Patricia Friendship

Fabian walks into the Frobisher Library with his backpack and his laptop. He sets his things on a table and starts to look through the many shelves of books about almost everything Egypt related. While he's looking at the books he hears a sniffle from upstairs.

Fabian looks up and furrows his brow. "Hello? Who's there?"

Fabian hears another small sniffle, so he walks up the small spiral staircase. When he reaches the top, he sees Patricia sitting in the corner, crying and sniffling. He walks over to her slowly and crouches beside her. His hand finds hers and he intertwines their fingers. "What's wrong Patricia?"

Patricia squeezes Fabian's hands. "Jake broke up with me for some slutty new girl that moved into his house!"

Fabian hugs Patricia and lets her cry into his chest. "The next time I see Jake I'm going to kick his sorry ass for you, Trix. You didn't deserve that at all."

Patricia laughs and smiles. "Thanks, Fabian. I really appreciate it."

Fabian smiles. "It's no problem."

**Hey, guys! This Fabricia friendship one shot is for FNRutterHoa! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short, too! :)  
~fanficsrule2019**


	10. Chapter 10

One Shot 10: Fabian and Nina Romance

Nina knocks on Fabian and Eddie's door and Eddie answers a few minutes later. "Hey, Eddie? Have you seen Fabian? I can't find him anywhere."

Eddie starts to open his mouth, but his phone beeps, indicating that he has a message. He checks it quickly and smiles. "Fabian's in the Sibuna clearing in the woods. He wants you to come because he has a surprise for you."

Nina hugs Eddie. "Thanks, Ed," she says while heading for the woods.

LINEBREAK

Nina reaches the clearing and smiles when she sees Fabian and a picnic set up. She hugs Fabian and kisses him. "Thank you, Fabes. It's awesome."

Fabian smiles. "You're welcome, my Chosen One."

**Hey again, guys! This is my last one shot and it's also for FNRutterHoa! I'm sorry they were so short, but I'm going to my aunt's house in a couple minutes and I won't be back until tonight, so I had to rush! I'm sorry there was so little Fabina, too! If you want, I can make you another!**

**Anyway, this one shot story is now complete! I'm thinking about starting a new HOA story when I get home from my aunt's! So, please review couples, titles, and ideas, and, if I get more than one, I'll pick my favorite!**

**So, please review, and follow and favorite me! Thanks for reading all the one shots! I love you, guys! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, too! :)  
~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
